peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison
Poison is a song originally recorded by James Johnson in 1958 from the album of the same name. It became the first song to be ranked No.1 on Ezza's Top 1000 Songs. In 1985, it was reissued with a parental advisory sticker. Lyrics Original explicit version Poison in the air. I don't f****n' care. I was in crappy despair. A sh**load of songs from Barney Bear. TBA 1986 TRL version Poison in the air. I don't even care. I was in bad despair. A large load of songs from Barney Bear. TBA 1999 version (Princess Pony cover) Poison in the air. I don' care. I was in despair. A load of songs from Barney Bear. Music video Original James Johnson is on a beach in Malibu and starts smoking. He starts to take a sip of Taurino and the sky becomes foggy. James Johnson starts to sing a song wearing an Elvis suit from 1954 and starts doing a dance similar to the future Moonwalk. Then, he goes to a club and starts doing the dance. He starts singing the song again. TBA 1999 version Princess Pony is laying on a bed wearing black. She gets out of bed, as she goes to a school and "lectures" students. However, she is actually singing the song and it cuts to her in a disco, wearing glasses with "2000" on the top. Throughout the video, there are scenes of Princess dancing in front of pixel art projected onto a wall wearing her black outfit. TBA Live performances and cover versions James Johnson first performed Poison in 1958 on the Poison Tour. He also recorded a clean version on live radio in 1958. He later sang an improved clean version of the song on TRL in 1986. In 1999, Princess Pony did a hip-hop cover, which removes all swear words and either replaces them with nice words or they are not said at all and the lyrics are changed slightly, included on the album "Moving Into The 2000s". Princess first performed her cover of "Poison" live at an awards ceremony on October 27, 2006. James performed Poison during the 2009 Music Network Video Awards. Later, James performed Poison in 2010 during the Ezza Top Music Festival. Princess performed her cover once again in 2013 on her 12 Tour. In 2016, Star Sheep performed Poison as part of the medley on The Cigarettes Tour. In the same year, James Johnson performed Poison at the Superstar launch event. In 1978, during the performance of in San Bearcisco on his Girlz tour, James injured his left foot and the tour was ended early. Artwork The original 1958 record artwork depicts James wearing a white suit on a beach chair on the beach drinking Taurino and smoking. A message written by James says, "this record may contain mature content children might not handle" because the Parental Advisory sticker was introduced in 1984. For Princess Pony's 1999 cover, she is laughing with her dancers in an indigo sleeveless dress with a short skirt. In the corner, there is a message written by Princess' management reading "Poison belongs to James Johnson. Princess Pony does not own this song." Category:Songs